Tenzen
Tenzen (テンゼン,Tenzen) was a talented cat burglar, swindler and a member of Infernal Legion. Background Tenzen never knew his parents. The first memories he has are of himself wandering hungry through the streets in search of refuge. The only food he consumed at that time was the one he found in the garbage cans. One day, a well-dressed but ill-intentioned man found him and taught him another way to get food: steal. He guaranteed Tenzen that if he stole certain items and gave them to him, he would give him food in return. Without being educated about good and evil, Tenzen saw man as a savior and did not hesitate to accept the deal. Along with other children, Tenzen started a series of robberies that taught him about street intelligence, stealth, timing, trust and betrayal. He also learned about reward and punishment, since the man became temperamental and violent when the booty was not the expected and kind and charitable when the booty exceeded his expectations. However, as time went by, the man became more demanding and ambitious. Making mistakes were no longer an option for children, so when the man beat one of them to death because the child returned with empty hands, Tenzen knew he had to escape from there. At the age of twelve, he escaped from this man and fled to a nearby city. Once there, Tenzen survived doing the only thing he knew how to do: stealing. Despite being very fast and sneaky he was caught several times and faced terrible punishments for his crimes. Without the protection of the man the authorities were often over him. Soon enough Tenzen learned that he could aboid such situations by talking his way out of trouble. When he learned that his gift were words he never hesitated to use them. Growing up, Tenzen evolved from a simple thief to a swindler being able to develop and carry out more elaborate plans. His eloquence and charisma have served him well for his bad habits. When the police were not enough to stop the crime wave that Tenzen threw over the town, shinobi were hired to take care of him. However, by that time, Tenzen had already fought physical battles, winning both scars and experience. By the time he turned seventeen he was the most dangerous non-violent burglar in the country. Personality Tenzen is very outgoing and talkactive. He has shown to be very friendly and can make friends easily, he's also very manipulator so he knows how to win people's trust and then takes advantage of them. Because of his chlidhood, Tenzen has the need to prove himselves worthy, which lead him on being highly creative when developing a plan. He considers himself more a strategist than a warrior and prefers to leave the heavy work to others. Tenzen hates violence and getting his hands dirty, which does not mean he feels remorse if he has to kill someone, but he prefers to do it as cleanly as possible. Tenzen excels in missions that require his acting talents. Although he likes to improvise, Tenzen is organized and focused, and never leave anything to chance. He's ambicious by nature and is always searching for something else. Tenzen gets tired of things pretty fast and is the kind of man that realizes what he had after he loses it, which gets to frustrate him at times. Appearance He's a tall man with a slender body and a clever look in his eyes. He has a medium strong nose, black sort hair and grey eyes. He has long arms, a slender torso, a non-existent waist, and spindly legs. He has a tattoo on his back with the kanji 門 (mon) on it, which means gate. He has some scars in his back because the punishment he received when he was a kid. Overall he has a bad boy look, Tenzen wears leather trousers, black vest and boots, no t-shirt and a necklace. Abilities Tenzen possesses a magnetic quality that allows him to easily make loyal allies/friends with anyone. While he cannot directly override others' will and values, his persuasive abilities are so powerful he can convince others of anything remotely believable. Due to his immense charisma and eloquence, he was able to form many loyal friendships and partnerships, as well as becoming an effective and respected leader. Tenzen is not a warrior type of person, he rather talk than fight and almost always gets his way out of trouble by speaking. However, he is skilled in the use of double daggers, ability he had to learn in his childhood to be able to defend himself. His fighting style is based on taijutsu, using the daggers as an extension of his hands. Tenzen is not only fast and stealthy but also has a fine motor skills. This are so advanced that he can steal objects from people without their noticing. At some point he discovered and stole the Gattenshi Tera's most precious possession: a scroll with a forbidden jutsu called Seimon. After enduring the immense pain that entails mastering the forbidden technique, a tattoo appeared on Tenzen's back. This tattoo is the entrance gate for three yōkai to this world, who are under his completly control untill he sends them back their worlds or die. Trivia *Tenzen (手錢) can be translated to "hand" and "100th of yen". Referring to its ambitious nature. *His greatest desire is to get the only thing he could never steal: true friends. This feeling is reinforced by sacrificing his life to contribute to the defeat of Yagura. *Tenzen had a sort of romantic interest with Reika. Kind of love-hate relationship. *He loves gold made things. Reference All rights reserved to Misffits. Category:DRAFT